


Puppy Tails - What you do to me

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a girl flirts with John and he fancies her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - What you do to me

They’d been investigating a suspicious death at the local Post Office when John did it. Sherlock hadn’t said a word since, he hadn’t looked in John’s direction and shut himself in his room when they’d got home. John realised the mistake he’d made the second he smiled at her.

Alison the name tag said, a rather stunning brunette with bright blue eyes a cheeky smile and a very short skirt. She’d flirted with him, he’d appreciated her, but hadn’t accepted her advances, telling her he was spoken for. He sat looking at Sherlock’s bedroom door drinking his tea. Gladstone sat on his knee as he listened to the clock tick waiting for Sherlock to make an appearance. It grew late he fed Gladstone, listened for sounds coming from Sherlock’s room. By 7pm he still hadn’t come out so he took Gladstone out for his walk.

 

Sherlock lay on his bed a pillow over his head. The front door slammed as John left. He really hated these ‘feelings’. The word itself felt like it was poisoning is mind. Why did John Watson come into his life and ruin his control. He sniffed quietly under his pillow, ashamed of his feelings. Why did John look at that girl? Wasn’t he enough? He’d watched John’s eyes dilate the pulse in his neck visibly quickening. It physically hurt him, Sherlock felt sick to his stomach. He dashed to the bathroom and threw up, shaking as he fell to his knees.

 

When John returned Sherlock was curled up into a ball on the sofa unresponsive. Gladstone jumped up on him and licked his hand. Sherlock put his arm around Gladstone and snuggled into him. John sat on his chair.

“Sherlock, I’m sorry.” John said trying to get Sherlock’s attention. Sherlock stroked Gladstone. “I told her I was spoken for.”

“You did.” Sherlock replied remaining stoic.

“I fancied her, I’m sorry but I can’t just turn that off.” John looked down at his hands, he would do anything to turn it off. He knew all he really wanted was Sherlock. “I’m so sorry Sherlock, I love you, I really do.” Sherlock sniffed.

“I can’t give you what she can though.” Sherlock said. John could see he was trembling. Concerned John rushed over and pulled Sherlock around to face him.

“What Sherlock?” The possibilities flew through his mind could he mean children? Then the obvious hit him. They hadn’t actually made love. 

“I’m not sure I can…” John put his finger to Sherlock’s lips.

“Sherlock you make love to me so many ways, your voice, your lips, your finger tips. The way you trail kisses down my neck.” John shuddered at the thought. Sherlock looked into his eyes. “Feel.” John pressed Sherlock’s hand to his chest. “That’s what you do to me.” Sherlock closed his eyes feeling the steady thud of John’s heart.

“John.” Sherlock relaxed a little the corner of his mouth turning up.

“Sherlock remember I’ve never done this with a man before. I don’t care how it’s supposed to work. It’s what we’re comfortable with.” John brushed a stray curl out of Sherlock’s eyes.

“John, I.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how to say it.” John laughed.

“The man who’d outlive god trying to have the last word can’t say something?” John smiled as Sherlock blushed.

“John I’d like to touch you, to help you.” Sherlock was turning an incredible shade of scarlet. John coughed.

“You want to wank me off?” John suggested.

“Sounds like the right terminology.” Sherlock replied smiling. John grinned.

“I don’t have a problem with that if you’d let me return the favour.” John kissed Sherlock’s forehead. Sherlock swallowed hard.

“That might be quite nice.” He said standing up and putting Gladstone gently on the sofa. He headed toward his room. “Come on then!”

“What now?” John said his eyes almost popping out of his skull. Sherlock started to undo his shirt buttons. “I’m assuming I’ve been forgiven then?” Sherlock threw his shirt on the floor and gave John a come hither look. “Well alright then. He patted Gladstone on the head. “I’ll be back in about five minutes.”

 

Sherlock had stripped by the time he got into the bedroom his glorious ivory skin laid out before him. He’d seen Sherlock like this before of course but he hadn’t got to touch certain places. Sherlock was already erect, his cock curving upwards slightly toward his belly. John undid pulled his jumper and t-shirt over his head.

“You’re beautiful Sherlock.” John said before untying his shoes and kicking them off into the corner. Sherlock grunted at the slow progress. John smiled pulling down his pants and jeans in one go, revealing himself. Sherlock’s eyes roved around John’s sparsely haired body finally concentrating on his cock, Sherlock licked his lips. John shivered and he was surprised he didn’t come right there and then. 

“Get on the bed John.” Sherlock commanded as he pulled John down. Sherlock kissed him, his tongue gently licking his lips. John moaned into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock pushed John onto his back. “I want you to watch me while I touch you.” Sherlock lay on his side, his fingers tracing from his chest to his hips then to his cock. Sherlock fingers gripped firmly and John released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I know you like it like this John, firm.” Sherlock flicked his finger over the head, using John’s precome to lubricate his fingers. “Is it different watching my hand doing this?” John’s eyes rolled back in his head, Sherlock’s fingers were so soft and they looked so sexy wrapped around his cock. Sherlock stopped smirked and gripped his own cock. He brought his hand up glistening with a combination of their precome.

“Oh my fucking god.” John cried. Sherlock’s fingers gripped John’s cock again. With one hard jerk from those long elegant fingers John came over his stomach and Sherlock’s hand. John closed his eyes seeing stars. When he opened them Sherlock was licking his hand.

At the age of 40 John didn’t think it was possible to get another erection after an orgasm so quickly. He was pleasantly surprised. He pushed Sherlock roughly onto his back.

“You slut!” John said grinning like an idiot. Sherlock smiled and bent upwards capturing John’s lips. John pushed Sherlock back down. “Do you want me to be gentle with you Sherlock?” Sherlock nodded. “Good, I think you might like this.” John pushed Sherlock to the end of the bed the put his back against the headboard and put a couple of pillows under himself. “Sit in-between my legs.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow and complied. “Perfect.” John said looking over Sherlock’s shoulder. “I can see your cock from here and I can…” He reached around Sherlock. “Touch it.” Sherlock let out a sigh. John’s fingers were amazing, rougher than his but the friction was perfect. Then John reached around with his other hand and gently caressed his balls. Sherlock’s mouth hung open.

“Oh John..” Sherlock moaned and pushed back against him. John sped up his movements enjoying the feeling of Sherlock writhing against him. Sherlock was suddenly unnaturally still and John watched as ribbon of come landed on his hand and across the bed sheets. Sherlock collapsed against him. John lifted his fingers to his lips. He’d tasted his own come before of course but this was different. It was salty, not too different to his own, he smiled. He’d made the transaction, he was no longer a heterosexual, he was a Sherlocksexual. Sherlock panted exhausted.

“You alright Sherlock?” John asked kissing his neck. Sherlock giggled. 

“I’ve never ejaculated like that before. It was like doing a hundred meter sprint. It was fantastic!” John relaxed against the headboard.

“Do you mind if I have a quick shower? I’ll jump straight back into bed with you I promise.” John kissed the top of Sherlock’s head.

“No need.” Sherlock replied. “I could do with a shower too.”

 

Gladstone waited patiently outside the bedroom door for a whole five minutes. He wagged his tail as his Dad and uncle Sherlock made their way into the bathroom. At last he thought. They finally stopped wearing all those clothes.


End file.
